Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a solar thermal collector having a snow melting function and a heat radiation function, and more particularly, to a solar thermal collector having a snow melting function, which is so configured as to melt down snow through heating of solar cells in winter by converting the solar energy of incident sunlight to electrical energy and supplying the resulting charged electricity reversely to each solar cell of the solar thermal collector, while encouraging snow accumulated on the solar cell to slip off smoothly on a tilted surface of the solar thermal collector without lingering on a step of a support frame. Further, the present invention relates to a solar thermal collector having a heat radiation function, which can increase the efficiency of electric power generation by overcoming a problem in electric power generation efficiency caused by solar heat and radiation heat generated from the solar thermal collector in summer.
Discussion of the Related Art
A solar thermal collector is a solar cell that generates electric power by converting the solar energy of incident sunlight directly to electric energy. In general, the solar thermal collector is fabricated in the form of a plate. A plurality of solar thermal collectors are combined successively in length and width directions and installed on the rooftop of a building by setting up a plurality of angle connections.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional solar thermal collector. Referring to FIG. 1, a solar thermal collector 1 is supported by a support frame 2 shaped into a square shifter. The support frame 2 is installed tilted on front lower frames 3a and rear lower frames 3b that are configured into vertical angle connections, at a predetermined height above the floor. The bottoms of the front and rear lower frames 3a and 3b are connected and fixed by means of horizontal frame bases 4.
In winter, snowfall on a solar thermal collector blocks out sunshine and thus the solar thermal collector stops generating electric power. The conventional solar thermal collector 1 does not work well because snow 100 lingers and then accumulates over a step 2a defined by the support frame 2 without flowing down the surface of the solar thermal collector 1. Moreover, although the solar thermal collector 1 generates electric power in summer, high atmospheric temperature and much radiation heat decrease the power generation efficiency of the solar thermal collector 1 in relation to temperature.
Cited references include Korea Registered Patent Publication No. 10-0807511 (entitled by Solar Heat Absorber Using Binder or Welding Union Type of Heat Absorbent Plate and One Pipe) and Korea Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-0051996 (entitled by Integral Plate Type Absorber Plate of Flat Plate Solar Collector and Manufacturing Method of It).